Les Vacances D'Hiver
by Gothmary96
Summary: Quand mademoiselle Granger décide de passer les fêtes au château de Poudlard, des choses peuvent se passer et celles-ci peuvent... Ah je n'en dit pas plus vous n'avez qu'à venir voir par vous même!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Hermione : Les souvenirs_

J'étais confortablement assise à une table de la bibliothèque à lire un formidable ouvrage sur la magie du XVème siècle, quand soudainement une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me tira de ma lecture. Cette voix si chaude, si sensuelle qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs. Celle-ci appartenait à Malefoy ou Drago de son prénom. Depuis notre premier jour de classes, ce jeune homme m'avait insultée de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il l'avait saisi, sans ménagement. Par contre, l'an passé, il y avait eu l'incident.

Bien sur, Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier ait connu, avait été vaincu, par le Survivant, mais avant qu'il n'ait été détruit, La Grande Bataille avait frappé à Poudlard. Pendant cette guerre, nous avons livré combat, nous, élèves et enseignant de Poudlard ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, contre une horde de Mangemorts sanguinaires. Quand je m'étais bêtement retrouvée sur le chemin de Lucius Malefoy. Un homme assez grand, mince, les cheveux long et blond presque aussi blanc que son teint, un nez crochu et un des plus grands partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci m'avait désarmée et allait me tuer, mais son fils était intervenu avant lui, le tuant seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne termine son Avada Kedavra. Lucius tomba au sol, inerte, les yeux vides de toute expression. Son fils m'avait sauvé la vie, à moi une Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago l'avait regardé avec répulsion et ensuite il avait levé son regard orageux, autre fois si dur et froid, portait une lueur étrange, vers moi. Puis il brisa le contact visuel et reparti dans la mêlée se battre à nos côté, sans un mot. Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi, il avait posé ce geste, mais chose sur Drago avait choisi le camp des bons et non celui du mal.

Je levai les yeux pour voir d'où provenait la voix et rencontrai les iris couleur acier de Drago Malefoy. Il me tendit la main. Je la regardai et il me dit d'une douce voix Suis-moi…. Sans argumenter, je pris la main qu'il me tendait et il me tira vers la réserve. Cet endroit si sombre et si peu chaleureux, remplit de poussière et qui empestait le renfermé. Quand il eu fermé la porte, derrière nous, il s'approcha de mon visage, souleva délicatement mon menton du bout des doigts et captura mes lèvres, sans que je n'ai pu faire ou dire quoi-que-se-soit. Au contacte de sa bouche, j'eus un long frisson le long de l'échine et mon cœur s'emballa. C'était divin! Ses lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie et brulante comme du feu, mais elles avaient un goût mielleux et suave qui me rendaient folle. Une de ses main sur mon visage et l'autre dans le creux de mes reins, tandis que moi j'avais une main sous sa chemise et l'autre à la base de sa nuque à caresser ses doux cheveux. Notre baiser s'approfondit, quand nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser nos langues jouer l'une avec l'autre. Au contact de sa langue, je me réveillai. J'avais rêvé encore une fois de plus à lui. Je faisais le même songe depuis la fin de la guerre. Je constatai que je m'étais assoupie à la bibliothèque. Je retrouvai la notion du temps, nous étions le 26 Décembre, l'année suivant La Grande Bataille, je faisais ma 7ème année et il était 16h08 d'après l'horloge de la bibliothèque. J'étais restée à Poudlard, cette année, pour les vacances de Noël. L'idée de suivre Harry, Ginny et Ron au Terrier pour passer les fêtes ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. J'avais préféré rester pour étudier pour les ASPICs et profiter de la bibliothèque. Ils m'avaient pourtant supplié, mais je n'avais pas pliée. Après cette pensée, je me suis levée de mon siège et j'eus l'idée d'aller dans me balader dans le parc, avant le souper. C'était une journée plutôt triste et maussade et l'aire était lourde d'humidité. Sous un gros saule pleureur, près du lac, j'avais trouvé refuge. Tout était calme à Poudlard, il est vrai qu'il ne restait que qu'une dizaine de Poufsouffles, une demi-douzaine de Serdaigles, quatre Gryfondors et un Serpentard qui n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Je m'installai contre l'arbre et farfouillai dans mon sac pour trouver mon livre de lecture. Quand je l'eus trouvé, je commençai mon bouquin. Tout à coup, je sentis une présence près de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa une fois de plus et je senti une bouffé de chaleur m'envahir. Aucun besoin de lever les yeux pour constater que le beau blond qui me faisait rêver était assis à mes côtés. Seulement avec l'odeur de son exquis parfum que j'avais si souvent respiré car j'étais souvent placée derrière lui dans les cours. Un sourire naquit à la commissure de mes lèvres et je senti mes joues prendre feu. J'avais bel et bien développé une forte attirance et des sentiments, pour lui. Oui, pour lui, Drago Malefoy! Le pire s'est que cet être me déteste et que je me doute que ses sentiments et cette attirance soient, un jour, réciproque. Quoi que? Pourquoi était-il là, au juste? Je levai les yeux vers lui et constatai qu'il m'observait. Mes joues s'empourprèrent d'avantage et je détournai le regard, rapidement, pour le replonger dans mon bouquin. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago était devenu plus solitaire, mais il n'en restait pas moins Malefoy. Enfin,…? Peut-être pas?

Drago : Que lis-tu?

Je détachai mon regard de mon livre et regardai autour pour voir s'il s'adressait vraiment à moi, Hermione Granger? À quoi je pensais? - Oui, il s'adresse à toi! Il n'y a personne d'autre au alentour! - (Voix intérieur d'Hermione)

Moi : Je…Euh…Ça t'intéresse vraiment?

Drago : Pourquoi pas?

Moi : Antigone…

Drago : De quoi cela parle-t'il?

Moi : D'une fille qui veut enterrer son frère, mais qui en a l'interdiction du Roi Créon, son oncle.

Drago : Intéressant… Quand tu auras fini pourrais-tu me le prêter?

Quoi? Je faisais un rêve, c'est ça? Je me pinçai, (Aïe!) pour savoir si je faisais un songe, mais non, j'étais bien éveillée.

Moi : Oui, bien sûr…

Un silence s'immisça entre nous et je décidai de poursuivre ma lecture. Après quelques lignes, je décidai de briser le silence qui était devenu trop pesant pour moi.

Moi : Je voulais…te remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie… mais la question me chicotte toujours ; Pourquoi?

Il baissa le regard vers ses chaussures parfaitement cirées et eu une mine dégoutée, puis il secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant tomber quelques folles mèches devant des yeux. Par Merlin, qu'il était beau. –Oui, oui, il est trop Sexy!- Il les replaça et changea radicalement de sujet.

Drago : Potter et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi?

Moi : Non, ils sont partis au Terrier pour les fêtes et je n'avais pas très envi d'y aller. J'avais le goût de rester, ici.

Une lueur de tristesse était née dans ses iris grisâtres, mais cela ne dura que quelque seconde. Je savais bien qu'il n'avait plus de famille, tout comme moi dans un sens ; sa mère était, elle aussi, morte pendant la Grande Bataille, tandis que, moi, je n'avais pas retrouvé mes parents. J'avais eu beau les chercher partout plus aucune trace d'eux. À cette pensée, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je senti Drago mettre son bras autour de mes épaules et me coller à lui.

Drago : Chut… ne tant fait pas, tu n'es pas seule…

Moi : M-Merci…

Je me calmé et j'en profitai pour inspirer son suave parfum, un mélange de pin et de menthe verte. –Hum, je le mangerais!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

** Et me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Désolé pour le "petit" délais, mais le voici le voilà!**

**Un beau merci à ma très chère corectrice du nom de Atsune!**

**Et pour le blabla super commun; Tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui vient de mon moi-même!**

***PS : Les phrases en gras et en italiques sont les genre de voix intérieurs des personnage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**_Drago : Penser_**

Je la sentis se calmer, peu à peu. Elle avait appuyé sa tête sur mon torse et je l'avais laissée pleurer. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris de me comporter de la sorte avec elle? Je voulais tant la protéger, mais en même temps quand je lui faisais du mal en l'insultant c'était tellement... jouissif! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, cette fille était Hermione Granger, mon ennemie de toujours? En ce moment, elle avait l'air d'une chose si fragile que je… Quoi? Je serrais une Sang-de-Bourbe, contre moi? -**_Mais elle est si jolie_**…-

Étais-je vraiment entrain de trouver Hermione Granger attirante? Je…euh…Non! Non! Peut-être? -_**Il faut dire que, depuis, la chenille est devenu un beau papillon.**_- Hein? Non! Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la suivre, sous cette arbre? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Ça avait été plus fort que moi! Je crois? Je ne sais plus?

Je retirai délicatement mon bras de son épaule et me levai brusquement.

Je ne savais ce qui m'avait pris de venir, mais c'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

Elle me regarda avec incrédulité, je tournai les talons et la quitta le plus rapidement que j'avais pu, la laissant là-bas, seule. Depuis quand je m'inquiétais du sort des autres et surtout celui de cette fille, la sale Sang-de-Bourbe?

Je descendis à ma chambre le plus vite possible et m'y enfermai.

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qu'est ce que c'était, tout ce cirque? Je sentais que mon cœur allait me sortir de la poitrine, j'avais considérablement chaud et froid simultanément, mais surtout j'avais une drôle de sensation dans le bas ventre, depuis que je m'étais assis avec elle sous l'arbre.

Je retirai tout mes vêtements, les laissant choir au sol et couru prendre une bonne douche froide, croyant que j'allais me remettre les idées en place. Le contact de l'eau glacée, oui, glacée, sur ma peau ne m'apaisait pas, j'avais encore la sensation d'étouffer, de me consumer de l'intérieur. C'était l'enfer!

Je sortis de là, me sécha et alla enfiler des vêtements propres; un jean, un t-shirt blanc et des converses.

Je devais arrêter de penser, de penser à Granger. Arrêter de penser tout court!

Je me calai dans l'un des sofas de cuir et inspirai profondément. Rien! Ne pense à rien! Surtout pas à Granger! -_**Granger avec ses splendides boucles brunes, ses yeux chocolat profonds, sa peau lisse, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa poitrine**_…- Par Salazar! Merde! Je… Non! -_**Dragooo!**_- Rien ce n'est pas compliqué! Le vide, faire le vide! -_**Impossible!**_- Je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer.

Arg! Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge et remarquais qu'il était 17h56. Il ne me restait que quatre minutes pour me rendre à la Grande Salle pour le repas, avant d'être en retard!

Je sortis de la salle et marcha rapidement vers la Grande Salle.

En arrivant, je remarquai immédiatement que les quatre tables avaient été remplacées par une unique table. Il restait deux places à cette table, l'une en face de l'autre. La deuxième chose qui me sauta aux yeux c'était que Granger, n'était pas encore arrivée. Granger, pourquoi il faut qu'elle me revienne, toujours, en tête? Je m'installai entre deux jeunes Poufsouffles, deux petits morveux de deuxième année, et attendis le repas.

En quelques secondes, un plat de lasagnes fumantes apparurent devant moi. J'attaquai mes lasagnes, sans grand appétit, puis j'entendis la brunette s'asseoir devant moi. Je ne levai même pas les yeux vers elle de peur de changer de couleur et virer au rouge cerise.

Quoi? Moi, peur? Je la regardai et vis qu'elle avait le regard planté dans son gratin de légumes et jouait avec sans grand appétit.

Soudain, elle avait dû sentir que je l'observais car elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard montrait de la… je ne sais quoi. Peut-être déception? Je lâchai mes lasagnes et quitta la salle.

J'étais incapable de supporter son regard. Bon, que me prenait-il? Je m'arrêtai net, dans un couloir, à l'abri des regards, pour réfléchir. C'était du délire! Délirant, plutôt! Toutes mes pensées me ramenaient à elle. Toutes! J'avais un milliard de questions, sans réponse et ça m'énervait au plus haut point! Jamais, je n'avais ressenti…cette perte totale de contrôle sur moi-même. Jamais, je ne m'étais autant livré un tel combat intérieur. Elle me rendait fou. Ces sentiments terriblement contradictoires, haïr ou... Des sentiments envers Granger? -_**Oui! Serais-tu**_…- Non, toi la voix intérieure ta gueule! Tu m'énerves encore plus et tu ne m'aides pas! Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de… -_**Penser à cette si belle et si intelligente créature!**_- Arg! LA FERME, LA FERME, LA FERME! LA FERME! Je te hais putain de voix intérieure de merde! Ferme ta sale gueule que je me concentre.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je couru de nouveau à ma chambre, m'y enfermai et m'adossai à la porte. Je m'assis au sol, pris ma tête dans mes mains et m'endormis dans cette absurde position.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, mériterais-je une petite Review de votre part?<strong>

***La suite dans peu de temps...:D**

**Gothmary96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, me revoilà**

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 de ma charmante petite fic sur Les Vacances D'Hiver. Bon, je sais qu'il est court, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long. Pour tout vous dire, je préfère faire la version Drago qu'Hermione. Je ne sais pas je plus de chose à faire dire à Drago... surtout à sa voix intérieure...**

**Encore merci à Atsune ma correctrice. ;P**

**Bon fini le blabla et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre!**

***PS ; Les voix intérieures sont encore en gras et italique**

**Sur ce... Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_**Hermione : Lui**_

En voyant Drago partir, j'eus un pincement au cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. –_**Hermione Jane Granger, tu exagères!**_-

Des larmes me remontèrent aux yeux et je les essuyai du revers de la main. Je savais que c'était impossible, lui et moi, il ne pouvait m'aimer, mais le moment de réconfort qu'il m'avait offert, c'était complètement son opposé.

La scène ne cessait de défiler dans ma tête, cet instant si pur et puis ''pouf!'', il s'était relevé et avait revêtis son masque neutre –_**Toute une nouveauté, Hermione!**_-, par contre ses yeux montraient de la confusion. Pourquoi? Mais ce regard me rappela la guerre et ce regard qu'il m'avait jeté.

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête, pour me changer les idées. Finalement, je me relevai et partis vers mon dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche bouillante avant le repas. Après avoir pris une divine douche, avoir enfilé un jeans, un t-shirt noir de jais ainsi que des Converses, je m'installai devant le foyer et attrapai mon livre.

Le feu crépitait c'était réconfortant, mais pas autant que les bras de Drago.- _**Oh, Drago!**_- À cette pensée, un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Quand je remarquai qu'il était 18 heure, je sortis de mon fauteuil et déboulai dans la Grande Salle où tous étaient déjà attablés. De subtils effluves arrivèrent à mon nez, mais je n'avais pas grand appétit.

Il ne restait qu'une place et celle-ci était située en face de celui qui m'avait laissée seule dans le parc.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me dirigeai vers la table. Je m'assis en face de lui sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand nous yeux se croisèrent, enfin, il se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle.-_**Pourquoi**_?-

Je me levai à mon tour et quittai la salle vers ma tour et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, me jetai sur mon lit et sombrai dans le sommeil.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Le lendemain matin, je me levai et me dirigeai dans la douche et ensuite je sortis de là et revêtis un jeans, un t-shirt rouge sang et de grandes bottes noires.

Après ça, j'ai pris mon sac et j'étais partie vers la bibliothèque.

Quand Mme. Pince me vit, elle eut un petit hochement de tête et je pris place à la table que j'occupe la plupart du temps, dans le fond près d'une des fenêtres.

Le silence qui émanait de cet endroit était apaisant.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et se referma simultanément et j'entendis des pas dans ma direction. Je levai les yeux et vit Drago planté devant moi. Il s'approcha, tira la chaise à mes côtés et s'y assit, sans même que je lui en donne l'autorisation.-_**Grossier, non?**_-

Moi : Que me vaut cet honneur?

Drago : Tu veux te changer les idées?

Moi : C'est ce que je fais, non?

Drago : Non, je veux dire, vraiment te changer les idées! Il y a une sortie à Prés-au-lard et je voulais savoir si tu voulais…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sembla...bizarre.

Moi : Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller avec moi?

Drago : J'ai cru que… Bon, c'était une mauvaise idée laisse tomber…

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand je l'arrêtai.

Moi : Drago…

Seulement au son de son prénom, il se retourna.

Moi : Je veux bien y aller avec toi…

Je me levai, attrapai mon sac et allai le rejoindre.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review fait toujours plaisir les namis! <strong>

**Ne me lancer des tomates, SVP! Je sais qu'il es****t TRÈS COURT! Mais comme je suis une personne prévoyante, je vous offre le second chapitre tout de suite! Mouhahaha... **

**À la prochaine **

**Gothmary96**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebonjour!**

** Voilà mon chapitre 4! Pour être sincère, j'aime beaucoup plus ce chapitre que le précédent! Mais en tout cas, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner votre avis...**

**Comme toujours merci à Atsune ma charmante correctrice!**

**Le blabla est encore habituel sur JKR sur son monde et le tralala qui vient avec.**

***PS : Les phrases en italiques et en gras sont les voix intérieures. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**_Drago : Prés-au-lard_**

Encore une fois je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris d'aller vers elle. Vraiment? Depuis que je l'avais sauvée d'une mort certaine, pendant la guerre, elle hantait toutes mes pensées et je perdais tout self-control. Pourquoi l'avais-je sauvée, au fait? Je la détestais! Était-ce des sentiments cachés qui se montraient au grand jour? Non! Wow! –_**Peut-être l'aimes-tu?**_- Mets-la en sourdine, toi! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

J'allais vers elle, mais sans avoir pleine possession de moi, de mes actes. Avais-je vraiment invité une Sang-de-Bourbe à venir avec moi? Non, je… Étais-je vraiment entrain d'oublier tout le passé? Notre passé! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse,…mais avec elle je ne pouvais qu'être… ça!

Je tournai le regard, vers elle, et elle me contemplait avec curiosité.

Moi : Quoi?

Elle détourna le regard et rougit. –_**Qu'elle est belle, quand elle rougit!**_- Arg! Oui, je l'avoue! Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'avoue dire (intérieurement, par contre!) qu'elle avait un certain charme. –_**Bon, c'est un pas en avant! Elle avait**_ _**un charme…fou!**_- Non, je devenais fou, je parlais à ma conscience!

Hermione : Rien, je… euh…

Moi : Va chercher ton manteau et je t'attends dans le hall. D'accord?

Elle fit un oui de la tête et nous sommes sortis de la bibliothèque, puis nous nous sommes séparés, elle monta vers sa tour d'un pas rapide et je descendis vers le hall. J'avais déjà mon manteau, au cas où… -_**Ouin, ouin… Mais si elle avait refusé tu aurais eu l'air d'un imbécile avec ton manteau dans une bibliothèque!**_- Arg, la ferme!

Après environs cinq minutes, je la vis descendre les marches, mes yeux s'arrondirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un compliment, mais là je ne l'avais pas seulement pensé.

Moi : Tu es vraiment belle!

Belle? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de lui dire un truc si niais? Foutu bouche qui disait n'importe quoi!

Hermione : M-Merci, mais j'ai juste enfilé un manteau.

Moi : Oui…

Évidement, elle n'avait que revêtis un manteau noir à double boutonnières, cintré à la taille. Ensuite, nous sommes sortis du château et une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, mais rien de bien grave.

Ce temps me rappela notre troisième année. Le jour où je l'avais croisée, elle et Weasmoche, et que je les avais insultés. Puis on m'avait lancé des boules de neige et tiré par les pieds.

Bon, en tout cas… Nous nous sommes engagés sur le sentier enneigé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlions.

Je finis par me lasser du silence et je pris la parole.

Moi : Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Vraiment…

Elle leva les yeux mais ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un super sujet de conversation, mais je ne savais pas de quoi parler.

Après un moment, elle répondit :

Hermione : Moi aussi…

Je savais très bien de quoi, de qui plutôt, elle voulait parler ; Mon géniteur, Lucius.

Moi : J'ai fais le bon choix…en le…

Je pensais que oui dans le fond, c'était le choix à faire. Il avait mit SA vie en danger. –_**Et en preux chevalier, tu l'as sauvée?**_- TA GUEULE, je ne suis pas un chevalier quétaine, je suis un Malefoy. Je suis un guerrier! –_**Oh… Où est la différence! Tu l'as quand même sauvée**_-

Hermione : Je ne veux pas t'importuner, mais j'aimerais éviter de parler de ça, aujourd'hui.

Moi : Ça ne m'importune pas, de quoi veux-tu parler?

Était-ce une question? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais?

Hermione : Ne me dis pas que tu as épuisé tous tes sujets de conversation!

Moi : NON!

Hermione : C'était une blague, Drago!

Que j'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon nom et pas dans une de ses insultes à la con, doucement et gentiment. Cela me fit comme décharge électrique.

Moi : Ne te convertis pas en clown, tu ne ferais pas fortune, Gran… Hermione!

Elle m'appelait Drago alors pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, aussi?

Hermione : Ah-Ah-Ah! Très amusant!

Quand nous sommes, finalement, arrivés je lui proposai une Bièraubeurre au Trois Balais et celle-ci accepta, avec un petit sourire. Donc, nous sommes entrés au Trois Balais et nous nous sommes assis à une table. La tempête battait son plein à l'extérieur et je voyais qu'elle grelottait.

Moi : Tu as froid?

Quelle question? –_**Bien sûr qu'elle avait froid, elle grelotte, idiot!**_- S'il y avait une formule pour faire taire les consciences, je l'utiliserais assurément.

Je retirai mon sweat vert émeraude et lui tendit. Je prêtais ma veste à ma pire ennemie? Je pense que je ne pouvais plus la considérer comme telle en cet instant. Non? Je me rassis et lui posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Moi : Je peux te poser une question?

Hermione : Oui, bien sur.

Moi : Tu me considères comme quoi?

Elle s'étouffa avec une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et piqua, DE NOUVEAU, un fard.

Hermione : Je…euh…En ce moment, un ami, peut-être? Je n'en sais trop rien. Tu es…si changeant que…

Moi : Merci

Oui je remerciais Hermione de me considérer comme tel ; un ami. Depuis la fin de cette guerre, j'avais tout perdu même mes amis. Bon, « amis » avait été un bien grand mot car ils n'étaient là qu'en peinture car jamais je ne pouvais me confier ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils étaient avec moi que pour ma popularité et mon nom et ils se fichaient totalement de moi. De la personne que j'étais. Et les quelques un qui étaient en vie ne me parlaient plus, ils m'évitaient totalement ou me fuyait comme la peste : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle ainsi que Théodore Nott. Tous de sales petits emmerdeurs.

Hermione : De quoi?

Moi : De tout! De me considérer comme un…ami. D'être venue…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! La suite dans très, très, très peu de temps!;P<strong>

**Une review pour me donner votre point de vue de votre petite voix intérieure à vous aussi? **

**À bientôt**

**Gothmary96**


End file.
